A Lovely Day
by Akira M
Summary: Sango is left by Kirala because of the youkai mating season, she is late for the shard hunting, and then Miroku acts like a typical assexboyfriend. How it can get any worst? Try Sess in heat. S x Sess
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Reviews and opinions are greatly appreciated!

Title: One Good Day

Chapter 1: Good Morning, Sango

It was dark; she couldn't see anything around her. She didn't know how many hours passed since the dusk, but right now, time seemed to stop, and cold darkness enclosed around her like a bubble; too exhausted to move and too scared to even whisper for help, she felt like a prisoner of wrong time and place…

She lied down in a small puddle of mud, curling under some bush, trying to calm down her breath. _Maybe if my breath will be really quiet, he won't hear me…_ She thought with hope. Hope…after all, it was her last tool in this fight, how pathetic…she lost all her weapon, and her body denied to listen to her any more. After miles of hectic run, her legs just collapsed under her, and her lungs screamed in pain of protest…she couldn't run any more. But she couldn't fight either, so what was left? Hope? _How pathetic, indeed._ She smirked ironically at her own joke. After all, her current situation was nothing, but ironic. Oh, maybe just pathetic, she couldn't decide.

How did get myself into this?

_Miroku_. Yup, if someone could be blamed for this, except her current predator, it could be only that dense lecherous excuse for a monk. She gritted her teeth. _When I'll get out of this shit, the bloody monk dies._ She thought with range and than corrected herself: _If I get out of this…_

ooOoo

This morning, Sango walked up really late. Not just woops-why-didn't-you-wake-me-up-earlier, it was more like: o-shit!-wait-for me-guys!-kind of late.

When she opened her eyes, drifting slowly from her cozy world of dreams, she saw the hut empty. Not only her friends were gone, but also all their stuff and their weapon—and this was how she realized that they were _really_ gone. That, and also Kadae told her.

"Well dear childe, they thought that you are really tired. You know, you didn't look well lately, so when Kagme sensed a jewel shard, they hurried up, and left you so you could rest here." The old miko smiled gently at the young woman and passed her a fresh cup of tea.

"Here you go, my childe. Drink this, and you'll feel stronger."

Sango reached for the tea and grinned at her old friend. Slowly drinking the hot liquid, she thought that staying with Kadae a couple of hours longer was not such a bad idea. _At least I will have time to take a bath and to rest a little bit…_

"So, where did they go?"

"West."

"Western Lands?" Sango tensed. Every time they went west, things turned ugly; typically Sesshomaru showed up and kicked Inuyasha ass, usually hissing: _"Die, you useless half breed!"_ or _"Die, you pathetic humans!"_ or something of that sort. And with that, he chased them out of his lands, and they pretended that they didn't run away from the crazed demon, but that they simply decided to hunt for the shards somewhere else. Like _rally_ far east, or just simply as far from Sesshomaru as possible. Then, of course, Inuyasha would nurse his bruised ego with cursing and complaining at everything, including the monk, the kitsune, herself, and even Kagome. What typically resulted in pissed Kagome "sitting" the annoying hanoyu. Then the two would start fight, and Kagome would decide that she want to go home for her "exams", so the two would fight even more.

"Inuyasha and company went west…" Sango smirked imagining all possible results of the chain reaction. Generally, the trip to Sesshomaru lands was a sparkle that gave a life to a whole new adventure… "Well, I think I will follow your advice, my wise friend" she smiled to the miko "and I'll take it easy."

"Smart decision, my childe. There is a lovely hot spring on the western outskirts of the village lands; you should try to relax there for a while. You never know when the next chance to relax may come." Kadae said nodding her head, as if reading Sango's mind.

After saying goodbye to her wise friend, Sango carefully wrapped her belongings into a small piece of cloth, secured her weapon, and left the village. She considered for a while chasing after her friends, and trying to prevent whatever could happen during Inuyasha and Sesshomaru eventful reunion, but on the other side, it would not be their first fight. And then, the two despising and throwing curses at each other brothers would end up alive and perfectly fine. As if they didn't want to kill each other, but just manifest, in some weird sort of way, an undying declaration of war. But since nobody died, and nobody was interested in the other's possession, what kind of the war was it? Sango took a deep breath and thought again about catching up with her friends. She could do that, or indulge for a while in the simple pleasure of the hot springs. Tough choice.

_So, where are these hot springs?_

ooOoo

"Kadae, let the Kami bless your wisdom" The young demon slayer reclined slowly against soft—lined large stones that were placed around the edges of the spring. The misty steam grew from the surface of the water, and the trees around the spring quietly stirred their leaves as if dancing in the wind. "This place must be magical…" She whispered to herself closing her eyes. "I wish Kagome or Kirala could be with me now… I am sure Kagome would love this place, and Kirala…well, she probably would hate water, but surely she could at least appreciate the atmosphere." Sango thought about her neko friend and saddened slightly. The demon cat disappeared three days ago and since then, she didn't give any sign of life.

"Kirala, I know why you had to go, but still…" Sango frowned "I know it is a youkai mating season, but…" she couldn't finish. She just couldn't bare the thought that her best friend abandoned her. _And if she won't come back? What if she decides that life with me is not worth it, and that she prefers a life with a nice, responsible mate?_ In her worst nightmares, Sango always imagined Kirala leaving her. As all the people she loved, as her parents, as her younger brother, as Miroku…

She took a deep breath and submerged under the surface of the spring. Trying to get rid of all depressing thoughts, she stayed under water as long as she could. After a while, hungry for the air, she leaped off the spring. A minute later, standing in shallow water, she breathed heavily.

"Kirala would never leave me. Even if she finds a mate, she will come back; She is not an inu youkai that is tied to its mate for life—no, neko youkai don't mate forever, they stay together just for the period of…eee…mating." Sango shook her head in order to repel any images of Kirala's mating rituals from her head. "And then, she will be back. After all, the youkai mating season should be off in a few days." She told herself, smiled, and walked towards the shore and grabbed her clothing. Refreshed, reassured, and perfectly relaxed, Sango felt that nothing would be able to spoil her day.

ooOoo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Reviews and opinions are still greatly appreciated!

Title: One Good Day

Recap: "Kirala would never leave me. Even if she finds a mate, she will come back; She is not an inu youkai that is tied to its mate for life—no, neko youkai don't mate forever, they stay together just for the period of…eee…mating." Sango shook her head in order to repel any images of Kirala's mating rituals from her head. "And than, she will be back. After all, the youkai mating season should be off in a few days." She told herself, smiled, and walked towards the shore and grabbed her clothing. Refreshed, reassured, and perfectly relaxed, Sango felt that nothing would be able to spoil her day.

Chapter 2: Hey, guys.

The road leading to the Western Lands spread before her. "Strange, why have I never walked this way?" She looked around noticing gorgeous views on the valleys surrounding the area. Stunning green hills, old trees of the forest, charming songs of the birds…The Western Territories seemed to be a welcoming, almost enchanting place. She slowly followed the road, every little while allowing herself to stop and enjoy the captivating scenes. With smile on her face, she studied the scenery around her; fields of wild flowers, crazy—flying colorful butterflies, warm sunshine kissing her skin… Suddenly, among green fields, Sango noticed a small patch of familiar white flowers.

"No way, this can't be…" Before she could finish the sentence, she found herself speeding towards the field of wild flowers, laughing. "Lilies. White lilies…" she stood abruptly at the edge of the path, as if entering the flower field would destroy them all. Carefully, with tears in her eyes, she walked towards the lilies. Looking at the delicate petals, she thought of her brother, and the day he gave her the same flowers. Something strangely familiar crept to her heart and squeezed it hard. Like a long forgotten feeling that was kept secret under the happy surface of her face, a mixture of love and grieve, sweet memories and endless sorrow. _Oh, Kohaku…I miss you so much…_Thinking about her little brother, she didn't notice tears running from her eyes. _Why did you have to die_?

Hypnotized by her memories, she stared at the filled of wild lilies for hours. She stood there, reliving the happiest memories of her childhood, till the golden beams of afternoon sun awoken her.

"Oh no! If I won't hurry up, I will never find them!" Before she could leave, she decided to take a small souvenir with her, a lovely petal of the white flower. Looking at the fragile blossom in her hands, she smiled to her memories.

"I knew it would be a wonderful day." With a final glance at the fields, she turned back towards the road.

ooOoo

_So calm and friendly…I wonder if all Sesshomaru's lands are so serene…_She thought, impressed by the purity and the wild beauty of the place.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Suddenly an angry voice of royally pissed Inuyasha and screaming Shippou reached her.

_Well, apparently not_. She smirked answering her silent question. She speeded up to catch up with her friends. Walking towards the source of noise, she approached a small clearing and gasped in surprise. She saw Kagome and Miroku standing next to each other and staring at Inuyasha who was running around the clearing in order to catch little kitsune.

"You little pest, when I catch you…" The hanoyu almost managed to grasp Shippou's tail.

"Kagome, help, HELP!" Kitsune was seriously terrified of the half—demon.

Kagme, slightly annoyed with their quarrels, sighed deeply: "Inuyasha, stop it. You know that he is still a child, let him go."

Sango entered the clearing. "Hi, guys" she said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, did you sleep well?" Inuyasha stopped chasing the child and focused his anger on Sango.

"Inuyasha, shut up! Sango was too tired, what's wrong with little rest?" Kagome frowned at the hanoyu and turned to the girl. "I hope you are not angry that we left without you, but you looked as if you needed some rest…"

"Rest my ass. First the lazy thief steals my ramen, and than the so-called demon—slayer turns into a sleeping beauty, and we have to work…" Inuyasha yelled ignoring Kagome's angry look.

"Inuyasha…" The miko started softly, only to finish with a loud: "SIT!"

"And Sango, don't pay attention to any stupid hanoyus around here" she send a dirty look towards Inuyasha. "Something possesses him every time we enter his brother's lands…"

"Half brother" A muffled voice reached their ears.

"Well, as I was saying, don't pay attention to him, we are happy to see you looking better, Sango."

The demon exterminator smiled to Kagome and sat on the grass. She put her precious flower next to her and placed her sword and her giant boomerang aside.

"So, Miroku" She looked at the monk "Have you encounter anything interesting?"

"Well, we have fought a demon and got a jewel shard…" Miroku looked at the girl with a charming smile.

"That's great! What kind of demon was it?"

"Oh, a small bear youkai. Kagome purified it as Inuyasha stroked it with his sword." Miroku started to elaborate on the event and crouched closer to Sango.

"A bear demon? Are you fine?" She looked at Kagome searching with her eyes for any trace of injuries.

"Oh, don't worry, dear Sango. We are all fine." Miroku sat next to Sango and put his hand on her shoulder in a fatherly gesture.

"Eee…" Sango knowing what will happen next, moved slightly aside. "Thanks, Miroku…"

"Dear Sango, is there anything I can get for you? You look stressed." Miroku stood from his spot and smiled at her again. He wasn't sure why his usual charm doesn't work at Sango today; she didn't even look at his face. Instead, her eyes were frozen into a spot where he sat a minute ago. He followed her eyes.

"Oh, did I sit on a flower? How silly of me." He laughed with fake embarrassment.

Sango didn't hear him, her attention narrowed to the crushed petal on the ground. _Isn't that ironic_?

Ever since their decision of not pursuing their relationship, Miroku went back to his old—fashioned methods in treating her: groping her backside without acknowledging her mood or feelings whatsoever. _How strange,_ she thought observing his behavior around her. _At the beginning he didn't pay attention to who I am and what I do, just stared at my ass or touched it once a while, then we became friends, he was more careful, as if my feelings were really important to him. Next, we became a couple, so he thought he had more "right" to me, and after we ended it up, he lost interest in respecting me at all. Yup, as if he was trying to punish me, showing me that I am not worth anything more than a little dirty amusement…Is it always like that after you break up with someone? Is it guys in general or just this stupid monk?_ She shrugged her arms and stood up avoiding Miroku's eyes.

Kagome looked at her friend and felt sorry. As much as the exterminator didn't like to admit this, Miroku's behavior was hurting her. It felt not like embarrassing funny little thing, but like a pure betrayal. _Stupid monk_, Kagome thought as she observed Sango's sad face.

ooOoo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Reviews and opinions are continuously craved (and greatly appreciated)!

Title: One Good Day

Recap: Kagome looked at her friend and felt sorry. As much as the exterminator didn't like to admit this, Miroku's behavior was hurting her. It felt not like embarrassing funny little thing, but like a pure betrayal. _Stupid monk_, Kagome thought as she observed Sango's sad face.

Chapter 3: Hey, Sesshomaru.

The sun was slowly settling down, and Kagome felt tired.

"Hey, guys! Shouldn't we decide what to do for tonight? I think it's time to start a camp and think about dinner." She suggested, and Shippou jumped in delight.

"Oh, yeah, and we can make some ramen?" He yelled happily.

"No more ramen for you, you little…" Inuyasha started, but the miko stopped him.

"Inuyasha…" Warning in her voice. "You should be nicer to Shippou. He is a child and quarreling with him is just stupid. I would expect more after you!" Inuyasha felt silly, she was right… Should he apologize? He looked at Kagome. She stared at him, with her lovely blue eyes. He suddenly felt regret and wanted to say something, but he was interrupted.

"If I were you, I wouldn't expect to much, miko. After all, I know the dirty half breed pretty well." A low, placid voice came from the edge of the clearing.

"Sesshomaru!" All friends yelled at once jumping in fear. Sesshomaru looked at them annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha regained his composure pretty fast and jumped in between the youkai and his friends. Meanwhile, Miroku stood behind him, ready to support his friend; Sango picked up her weapon and looked at Kagome. The girls exchanged worried looks that now communicated something like: "Shit, those two—not again." Nevertheless, the young women took their battle stands and readied themselves for a possible attack. In the meantime, the brothers went on with their accusations.

"This Sesshomaru lives here. Is your memory so weak or your ignorance finally exceeded your stupidity, half—brother? It's my land." He took step closer toward the hanoyu.

"Keh" A loud chuckle stood for Inuyasha's answer. "What do you want from me, Sesshomaru?"

"I don't want anything from you, in fact I don't even want you here. You and your filthy troupe of smelly humans…I suggest you escort yourselves out of my lands by the end of the day."

"But Sesshomaru, it's getting late." Kagome said trying to calm down the two brothers. "I promise that we leave your territories tomorrow morning." She said, pleadingly looking at the youkai. Traveling through dangerous forest, which was highly infested with wild youkai, was not their idea of a good night rest. Sesshomaru didn't even looked at the girl. Instead, he focused again on the hanoyu:

"Do not have your humans addressing this Sesshomaru, hanoyu." A small smirk spread on his blank face. "If you want something form me, you have to beg yourself." With this, he almost smiled, and the small group of friends trembled. Because, if there was something scarier than Sesshomaru's rage, it was definitely Sesshomaru's smile; strange, cruel, and unreadable.

Kagome looked at him and took a step back, Miroku gulped, even Inuyasha looked a little bit scared. _What the hell_? he thought. _Something is off…_ He couldn't put his finger on what exactly was wrong with his brother today, but something was different about him. Before Inuyasha could think about it, an angry voice joined their fight.

"Oi, Who do you think you are?" Sango hated when anyone offended her friends, mostly when ignorant pompous demons insulted innocent and sweet people like Kagome. "How dear you self—important excuse for a demon lord call us dirty. First look at your bloodied claws, you arrogant imp!" Why was she so angry? Sango jumped towards the youkai lord with fire in her eyes, and only fast reaction of Inuyasha stopped her from throwing her weapon at him. The hanoyu hold her arm for a moment, knowing that if she would attack his brother, the hell itself would follow.

She breathed heavily looking at the slightly surprised youkai.

"Well, Inuyasha" the demon regained the young woman coldly "Better keep your bitches in check, or you will loose them to my punishment." Sango, still blocked by Inuyasha, tensed in fury. Slowly, freeing herself from her friend's embrace, she took a step closer towards the regal youkai. Inuyasha, too, woke up from a temporary torpor, and drew his sword.

"If you want to fight, it fine with me, Sesshomaru, but do not offend my friends!" He yelled challenging his opponent. In answer, Sesshomaru only smirked. It was so easy to predict his silly brother moves...

"As you wish." He hissed and charged at Inuyasha with Tokijin. Inuyasha's eyes widened as his brother attacked him with a deadly sword. "Bastard" he smirked and dodged the attack jumping off the course of the sword. In answer, Sesshomaru stroke his energy whip. Inuyasha, caught in between the evil power of Tokijin and deadly arms of the whip, backed up. But with each Inuyasha step, Sesshomaru's grin widened. What the hell?.. Inuyasha detected that something was wrong, but didn't noticed that his brother forced him to back up into a large tree. With energy beat lashing next to his face, and the paralyzing power of the sword attack, Inuyasha was trapped like an animal. _Shit_.

Suddenly, self conscious of his own defenselessness, he felt as an observer of some kind of surrealist twisted game. A strange stillness overtook him and he could only observe as Sesshomaru raised his sword over his head for a final strike.

For a moment, she didn't know what happened. It was like a blur of white and red light moving around them, but than, everything stilled. She realized that this time, the battle between the hanoyu and his brother was much more serious. She looked at Inuyasha, currently trapped in arms of evil energy, and at domineering youkai. Sesshomaru's eyes were blank as his face, but his whole body was tense, ready for attack at Inuyasha. She blinked her eyes, not believing that what she saw was true. This couldn't end like this, she would not allow for that.

She moved quietly, like a cat and stood ten feet from Sesshomaru. Reflecting his moves, she lifted her boomerang over her head. Carefully, with her eyes narrowed like an angry snake youkai, she waited till the demon raised his sword. Then, she attacked.

"Hiraikotsu!" with the name of her weapon on her mouth like a curse against the youkai, she flew the giant boomerang. With an almost inhuman strength, she sent Hiraikotsu shrilling, stroking Sesshomaru's sword off his hand. Sesshomaru froze.

In a moment his energy whip disappeared and Inuyasha was free from the energy trap, but he didn't move from his spot. Instead, he looked at Sango. Kagome and Miroku stood, unsure what just happened. The only sound that cut through the silence was the exterminator's heavy breath.

"You…" Sesshomaru turned his attention to Sango. She stood against the youkai, with her head held up, proud and angry.

"Me."

ooOoo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Reviews and opinions are continuously desired (as well as craved and greatly appreciated)!

Title: One Good Day

Recap: The only sound that cut through the silence was the exterminator's heavy breath.

"You…" Sesshomaru turned his attention to Sango. She stood against the youkai, with her head held up, proud and angry.

"Me."

Chapter 4: Open your Eyes

Sesshomaru didn't do anything to pick up his weapon; instead he stared at the taijia. A human beat him, a human woman, no less. _A woman?…_ A slightly new idea came into his mind. Slowly moving his eyes along curves of her body, he frowned. _Ah, so this human onna is challenging this Sesshomaru?_ He looked at her carefully again. Dark brown eyes, long legs, and fantastic hips…_Hmmm_. He smiled at the defying creature. She stood tall, with her eyes at him; anger almost radiating from her. _Very tempting_…The beast in him growled. _Why not_?

Slowly and soundlessly, he moved closer to her; gently sniffing the air around the woman, he almost smiled. His new prey was so lovely…the beast purred content with his choice.

"This Sesshomaru accepts you challenge, taijia."

With this, the youkai disappeared from the clearing. Sango blinked her eyes, confused by the demon's words; she wanted to ask what have he meant, but he was gone. Without fight, without warnings or intimidations. She looked at the spot where he left his sword, but Tokijin vanished too, as if his owner was never there in the first place.

_ooOoo_

"If you wouldn't intervene, I would win!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango. He felt irritated and angry.

"Inuyasha, if Sango wouldn't do that, you would be dead by now." Kagome opened her backpack and pulled some matches. "Shippou, could you go and pick up some wood?"

"Sure thing, Kagome!" The kitsune gladly left his quarrelling friends.

"Keh, I would take him apart in no time. If only the stupid extermin…"

"SIT" Kagome had enough. "What's wrong with you? Are you blind? Sesshomaru was so close from slicing you, and you attack Sango?" The miko put her arms on her hips.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you, Kagome! First Sesshomaru attacks, than Sango spoils my match with the stupid youkai, and now you are sitting me for no good reason. I have enough!" Inuyasha sent her a upset look and jumped on highest branch of a nearby tree.

"What is going on today?" Sango asked herself quietly. She felt so emotional and irritated, as did anyone today. "Is it…?" She didn't dare to finish loud, but instead, she sent a look towards Inuyasha. _Full moon…That's why everyone is so nervous…That is why he was so angry, he will turn human in a few moments…_

She looked at Kagome. The younger girl stared at the darkening sky, she also knew…Well, with nothing more to say, Sango looked around, and she noticed Miroku staring at her.

"I think you should talk to Inuyasha about what just happened." He said starting a conversation.

"Yeah, that's probably what I should do." She admitted thinking about injured pride of the hanoyu.

"You are absolutely correct, Sango, Inuyasha would feel better if you would apologize…" The monk suggested with a confident smile.

"What!" Kagome frowned "For what?" Sango also looked surprised.

"Well, I know that you acted on impulse, Sango, but after all, that was not your fight."

"If I wouldn't, as you put that act on impulse," she hissed through her teeth "Inuyasha would be dead by now. I will not apologize for saving his ass, you stupid monk." It was enough, Sango looked at him in disgust.

"Dear Sango…" Miroku started again, but was not allowed to finish:

"I don't want to talk to you now, Miroku. I had enough of this for one day." She picked up her katana and walked towards the edge of the forest. "I need to calm down. I will be back in a while." She stated coldly and left for a walk. _Stupid monk, who does he think he is? He didn't even move his finger to help Inuyasha_. Irritated thoughts circled in her head as he walked through the darkening forest_. Brainless, selfish, stupid monk._

ooOoo

She walked fast. Absorbed with her thoughts, she hardly noticed that the forest became darker with every minute. Trying to sort out her thoughts, she stopped and looked up on the sky; the gray clouds were running pushed by strong wind, eaten by darkness of the night. Facing the sky, she stood still and took a deep calming breath. _Why did I get so aggravated? Miroku provokes me like that every day, Inuyasha complains even mor often, and crazy youkai attack us all the time; yet, I have never been so emotional. Maybe it's the fool moon…_

With narrowed eyes, he studied her. The woman walked fast, almost run through the forest. Like a hunting predator, allowing a small space between them, he followed her. Yes, before he will let her know about his presence, he wanted just to observe.

From behind the trees, he stared at her face, as she smiled at the night sky looking for stars. When she left, he sniffed the air around the place she rested a minute earlier. A subtle aroma of wild white lilies reached his senses; lilies and something else, something more absorbing for him right now—an unadulterated scent of femininity, of a woman. _His woman_. He licked his lips, _soon_…Crouching silently just few steps behind her, hidden among the dark shadows of the deep forest, the youkai waited for a right moment.

"I need to go back to the camp." Sango suddenly became aware that she walked too far from her friends. Rapidly averting her gaze from the dark sky and turning around, she gasped. A pale arm, emerging from the shadows, snatched her roughly and pulled back. She tensed, reaching for her katana, but then something lashed at her wrist to bind it.

"WHAT…?" She wanted to scream, but something stopped her: a low feral growl reasoning somewhere from behind her, and then a cold whisper next to her ear: "Silence."

ooOoo

Sango felt strong arm wrapped tightly around her, one hand covering her mouth; something else was binding her thighs, _A rope?_ She felt that her captor hold her motionless, breathing silently into her neck. She tried to struggle, but his grip seemed much to powerful for her strength. Immobilized and caged within the arms of her attacker, Sango finally realized the magnitude of fear that overcame her. She couldn't see him, but way too clearly she could feel his body pressed to hers. _His aroused body..._She winced at the thought that he might like this feeling, and his grasp tightened; now, she could really sense how he enjoyed her fear… With deep intakes of air, he smelled her and quietly laughed against the skin of her neck. With a slight panic, she noticed that one end of the "rope" was traveling along her legs, slowly wrapping itself around her thigh and traveling lazily up. Sango shivered.

_Why is he doing this? Whoever he is, he captured me and he is not intending to kill me yet. Why?_ Suddenly, a truly scary thought came to her mind. _Kami, I hope this has nothing to do with the mating season…_She kept trembling in disgust and fear.

As if in the answer to her unvoiced question, he turned her around to face him. With her eyes closed, she felt his one arm pressing her to his chest, and his other arm sliding softly along her neck, to rest casually on her left arm.

"Open your eyes."

ooOoo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Reviews and opinions are continuously desired, craved, longed…etc.

Title: One Good Day

Recap:

As if in the answer to her unvoiced question, he turned her around to face him. With her eyes closed, she felt his one arm pressing her to his chest, and his other arm sliding softly along her neck, to rest casually on her left arm.

"Open your eyes."

Chapter 5: A New Plan.

Slowly, she forced herself to look at her captor. In spite of the darkness, she was able to notice an outline of his pale face and sliver hair. And something else; his eyes glowed a bloody—red in the shadows of the night. They seemed to be so familiar…Even trembling in fear, Sango opened her eyes wider in curiosity and neared closer to the demon's face. And than almost screamed. _Sesshomaru_.

It was almost impossible; for a moment, the Taijiya forgot about her fright and allowed herself to stumble in surprise.

"I accepted your challenge, Taijiya, and now I caught you..." He bared his fangs and growled loudly at her. _Is he smiling at me or attacking?_ In any case, it was not good! Sensing a new spike of fear in his prey, Sesshomaru grinned with satisfaction. _This is what you get for daring to defend this Sesshomaru, woman._ He looked at her face; as she tried to avoid his gaze, the long dark eyelashes shadowed her eyes now. But he knew, he observed her long enough to learn every small detail of her; and her almond—shaped eyes were the most lovely he have ever seen… black shiny hair and tempting sensual body…How convenient, he thought, that the onna who just challenged him was, at the same time, so appealing to his senses.

Her smell, the way she moved and fought, the way she looked, everything about her boiled blood in his veins. Tonight, even the thought of her being a human thrilled him; after all, she was the first human to catch his attention in this way. Not mentioning that Sesshomaru was always a curious youkai…Tonight, he was ready to taste his first human woman, and this thought excited him to no end.

Sango closed her eyes and breath deeply. _Focus, girl. You were in worst trouble before…_She repeated to herself, but wasn't really sure if it was true. Fighting an angry and primitive youkai in the field and being trapped in arms of a youkai in heat, were two different things; Mostly, if the youkai was extremely intelligent, powerful, and cruel.

Unable to reach for her sword or hidden daggers, she could think of only one strategy of escape. She hated to even think about doing that but it was the only way considering the situation. _I will be raped and die, or I will do this and live._

Feeling his hands and his tail on her body becoming somewhat more possessive and bold, she resisted a shiver. _I will pretend to enjoy his advances, and he will loose down his guard, then I will attack and escape_. The plan seemed to be pretty simple. _Now or never_, she thought and opened her eyes.

She sent him a heavy-lidded look and smiled shyly. "So you caught me, Sesshomaru—sama…" She said with a low smooth voice. Deliberately, she pressed her body and gently rubbed it against his. "What are you going to do with me now, my lord?" She lifted her chin to look him straight in the eye and slowly moisten her lips with the tongue.

She knew that it was degradation for her as a warrior, but she hadn't had any other choice. She hated to do this, but still, she appreciated the effects; With a small inward smile, she noticed that the good old female seductive strategy worked pretty well, even at the regal youkai.

Sesshomaru looked at her like hypnotized, every single nerve of his body was focused on touching her, seeing and smelling, on sensing her…he felt her fast heartbeat and her warm body pressing to him, alluring him with her seductive moves. He inched closer to her face, enchanted by her glistening lips, her wet pink tongue, and her magnetic smile. _His woman_. Clouting her possessively in his arms, he licked gently her lips. Sango almost jumped in his embrace, and the demon growled deeply, satisfied with the effect he had on his human.

Looking her in the eyes, he licked her again, but this time, slipped a tip of his tongue in between her lips, demanding an access to her mouth.

Sango, flushed with emotions, gradually picked up on his game. She knew that she couldn't fight him, not yet. The only thing she could so, was to allow him to think that she enjoyed herself.

She slightly opened her mouth and allowed him to taste her. It felt so strange, she thought; his kisses, first almost shy and gentle, became urgent and more passionate with each minute, demanding her and dominating. He let his hands to loosen a little around her, but only to explore the curves of her hips. His tail, as if it had his own agenda, roamed eagerly in between her thighs, rubbing enthusiastically against her core. _Oh gods_…Sango felt heat overwhelming her body and suddenly wasn't so sure if her idea was so good any more. She felt a new throbbing feeling between her tights, and her breathing became rushed. As his tail stroked her, a painful sensation shouted through her core in waves…_Oh Kami, I must stop that before it's too late._

Smelling growing arousal of his little human, the beast purred. _Finally, she understands her role_, he smiled at her and nibbled on the soft skin of her neck. The girl gasped in surprise, and he caught her lips crushing them with a deep kiss. Trying to regain some control over the situation, she broke his kiss and murmured into his ear: "Release my hands, my lord." There was a pleading and a promise of pleasure in her voice, he noticed, and almost laughed. "It was almost too easy," he whispered grinning and freed her arms completely.

"You are right, Sesshomaru." Busy with planting kisses along her neck, he almost missed a new tone of her voice. _Almos_t. Alarmed, he looked at her.

Before he could react, she pulled a dagger hidden in her sleeve and stabbed him in the chest. Jumping away from the shocked youkai, she hissed: "It was way too easy to be true, demon."

Not waiting for his response, aware that even if hurt, the youkai could easily kill her with his poison, she decided to run. Not looking at him, she speeded through the forest. _Where should I go?_ She knew that going back to the camp would be a mistake; Inuyasha was human, and if Sesshomaru would try to attack them, he could easily defeat all her friends. On the other site, she was sure that the youkai would be trying to catch and kill her. _I have to survive through the night. Then, I will have to find Inuyasha and Kagome and run away from that crazy bustard as fast as we can_. Ok, this was a plan, but the hard part was: How to survive the night?

ooOoo

She run for hours, she couldn't stop. She knew that as soon as he will heal a little, he will chase and kill her. Heading north, to lead Sesshomaru away from Inuyasha's camp, she hoped to cover her traces. _Water, I need to find a spring or a river,_ she thought. _If I hide under water for a coupe of hours, he won't sense my smell, and in the morning, I will find Inuyasha_.

Exhausted and sweaty, she run through the darkness.

Sesshomaru howled. _This bitch! She seduced and made fool of this Sesshomaru_. Nobody attempted to do this to him, ever. Watching her running away, he fell on his knees and with a painful growl he pulled a sharp blade out of his chest. _She will pay for this, with her own blood_, he thought. With red eyes, he felt his beast to scream in anger and frustration. She pretended to be so responsive, so submissive, calling him "my lord," and seducing him with a sexy smile, _Double –faced stupid bitch! And I even considered sparing her life and letting her go afterwards…_. Waiting patiently for his wound to heal, he absently touched his face with his hand. _She can run, but she can't escape me..._

He still could smell her on his fingers, and her taste still filled his mouth…

ooOoo


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Title: One Good Day

Recap: She pretended to be so responsive, so submissive, calling his "my lord" and seducing him with a sexy smile, _double –faced stupid bitch! And I even considered sparing her life and letting her go afterwards… _Waiting patiently for his wound to heal, he absently touched his face with his hand. _She can run, but she can't escape me._ He still could smell her on his fingers, and her taste still filled his mouth…

Chapter 6: Freedom and Other Dreams

It was dark; she couldn't see anything around her. She run for hours to locate a lake or a river to hide in. She even found a perfect straw that she could breath through—so she could be under the surface and still and inhale through the straw. Then, he would never be able to detect her scent.

The plan was perfect, almost ideal. Almost—since she couldn't find any body of water…She run almost blindly, panicking, as she realized that by now his wounds were probably healed.

She didn't care that rough sharp branches cut her skin and ripped her uniform, she didn't pay attention to the rain that dampened her hair, the only thing she had on her mind was his revenge. She could imagine what he would do after he would catch her. _Oh gods_… Tired and lost in the unfriendly dark woods, she stopped to rest for a moment. Thirsty and hungry, without energy, she sat under a nearest tree. Breathing heavily, she embraced legs with her arms, and listened to the beating of her own heart.

The air cooled her reddened face, and she smiled weakly. A memory of Sesshomaru breath on her skin came back to her. She touched her still swollen lips and the strange, almost painful feeling of desire overwhelmed her. _Stop it, he is a demon, remember? He would kill you afterwards anyway_…She repeated this to herself over and over again, but she couldn't repel the new disturbing feeling.

Sitting there, looking into the darkness, and thinking about what happened between her and the taiyoukai, she noticed that everything went quiet; no sounds of birds or other animals, even the wind stopped—a rapid silence overtook the forest like a deadly disease. _O crap!_ She realized that the silence could mean only one: something dangerous was around. With a swift move, she jumped to run. _It has to be him_…

She run, startled, not looking back. She darted through the forest, sliding on the muddy ground. The fear came back with the double strength.

She run, and he was behind, following her like a hunter, she knew. _He wants to wear me off, so he can just come and finish me without any fight._

She knew the rules, after all, she was a hunter herself.

ooOoo

She didn't know how many hours passed since the dusk, but right now, time seemed to stop, and a cold darkness enclosed around her like a bubble; too exhausted to move and too scared to even whisper for help, she felt like a prisoner of wrong time and place…

She lied down in a small puddle of mud, curling under some bush, trying to calm down her breath. _Maybe if my breath will be really quiet, he won't hear me…_ She thought with hope. Hope…after all, it was her last tool in this fight, how pathetic…she lost all her weapon, and her body denied to listen to her any more. After miles of hectic run, her legs just collapsed under her, and her lungs screamed in pain of protest…she couldn't run any more. But she couldn't fight either, so what was left? Hope? _How pathetic, indeed_. She smirked ironically at her own joke. After all, her current situation was nothing, but ironic. Or, maybe just pathetic, she couldn't decide.

She knew that he was coming. He didn't try to hide any more; in fact he wanted her to hear his steps, to see his approaching figure. Walking unhurriedly towards her, enjoying her growing fear. With each his step, her muscles tensed and she tried to pull herself up and run, but no avail. She made an effort to stand and support herself on a tree, but even this failed. Too weak and too exhausted to even stand on her own, she looked like hunted down deer.

_And she thought that she could outsmart this Sesshomaru_? He smirked as he stood a few feet from her. _Pitiful little human_...

Her chest rose and fell, as she breathed heavily trying to regain some of her strength. Observing as he crouched next to her, she moved back slightly. She knew what will come next…_he is going to kill me_. She shut her eyes and embraced herself for his poison. She waited, holding breath in her lungs, paralyzed with fear.

Nothing.

She waited a little longer, and he still didn't kill her, _why?_ She opened her eyes and saw his face next to her. He looked at her sniffing her gently.

Sesshomaru was puzzled. In spite of the steaming blood in his veins, he suddenly lost any interest in killing her. He smelled her again. Even now, after hours of run, she was still hypnotizing him with her mouth-watering feminine aroma. _She could be used in so many different ways_, something whispered in his mind; he only smiled at colorful images coming into his mind, and his beast howled at him with approval.

"You defied me, onna, and you will be punished…But first…," he slowly reached, caught the back of her neck and pulled her roughly closer "first, we will finish what we have started earlier."

Sango, powerless in face of his strength, looked back at his face. His wild bloody eyes glowed with a strangle light, his face wild and unreadable. Grinning, he bared his fangs and focused his eyes on the taijiya and whispered: "Shall we?"

He wasn't like before, his hands and his mouth were not gentle or seductive any more. Instead, he pulled her harshly on her knees and bite into her mouth. "Now, onna, you will give me what belongs to me." He purred into her ear and nibbled harshly in her neck, his claws ripping off the remains of her clothing. Now, she was finally his, with no room for escape. He pulled back for a moment to look at his human.

Naked and trembling in front of him, she looked nothing but scared and miserable. Something snapped in him at this view, he hated to see her like that... His beast frowned in anger, but not at her. This time he was outraged with himself…_What have I done to her_…—his beast desired her, but not like this; he wanted a woman who defied him, a woman who seduced him with her body and smell of her sweet arousal, who moaned quietly at his touch…_and he would have her the way he pleased._

Staring at her, he cupped Sango's face in his hands. Slowly, he kissed her again, but this time his mouth barely touched her…as if her lips were gentle sakura blossom, he savored her taste slowly. Moving his claws along the soft curves of her body and lightly pricking on her smooth skin, he rubbed her silk skin to relax her. "Don't be afraid of me, Sango, not now," he sweetly purred and kissed her neck. Tasting her skin, he lapped her neck with long strokes of his rough tongue. He felt her breathing heavily and smiled, her pulse quickened and her body relaxed a little; he growled quietly.

With one hand on the back of her head, his other arm traveled down her body, to draw a small circles on her skin…touching her breast and circling around hardening nipples, he smiled smelling a slight change in her scent. _Sango_.

He gently licked her mouth and held her head gently to look in her eyes. They were so lovely, he thought, warm and deep brown, reflecting light of the stars. Sesshomaru was charmed. _Sango_…

Sango's eyes closed, unable to fight the reactions of her body, she finally gave up. She heard him to whisper her name over and over, and she felt his warm tongue inflaming her skin. Too tired and too confused to even think straight, she surrounded herself to the youkai. She knew that he won and that he was controlling everything about the situation, but she didn't want to care.

She silently admitted her defeat and relaxed completely against his body; she finally allowed herself to react to his touch. And then, something changed. He changed, his moves and breathing; his hands on her body trembled slightly and his voice became husky. A low growl vibrated somewhere from the depth of his chest, hoarse and feral. She felt his claws of her skin, traveling to reach her breasts and tease the nipples; an uncontrolled shiver went through her body, but this time, she felt no fear. Other, much stronger feeling overwhelmed her, and she opened her eyes. She found herself staring into his red fiery eyes. She gasped, and for the first time this night, she gave him a true and passionate kiss.

ooOoo

Sesshomaru's body almost vibrated with pleasure. His youkai overtook him completely since yesterday, and now Sesshomaru purred like a common neko youkai under her fingers. Holding her fragile body in his arms, he nibbled gently on the soft skin of her neck and smiled.

The mating mark planted deeply in the crook of her neck was still fresh, but already sealed under his care. He lapped it with his tongue and looked at his woman. She slept, tired after the busy night. Her eyes closed and her lips still swollen from his kisses, but she was smiling. _So strange_, he thought, _just yesterday I wanted to draw blood from her body, today, I want nothing more but her_. Touching gently her face, he led his finger along the shape of a pale crescent moon that started to appear on her forehead. _My mate_.

_Having a mate_…for hundred of years he was alone, fighting anyone who would dare to think about pursuing him seriously. No woman was a match for him for decades; his youkai would rejected even the most desirable youkai females, and yet this human…He growled remembering the challenging look in her eyes as she defied him. Just one look into her eyes, and he was a lost man.

With one look at her, his beast went crazy…_Sango_.

He felt her stirring in his arms, and kissed her lips gently. "Have you slept well, mate?" A soft purr made her smile. _Mate, how odd_…She couldn't hide her blush as she looked in his golden eyes and recalled the last night "My mate…" She pulled her arm from his warm embrace and tugged his face closer to hers, "where are we going from now?" she stared at him with her large brown eyes.

He smiled at her silliness, "Now, only you and me exist, my mate. Us and eternity…" he brought her closer to his chest and kissed softly her neck. "But…" she stopped his advances and he sat up to look at her face. "What's now?" He became confused. She enjoyed him, he felt it, she was warm and safe…_What else a woman could want?_

"But… Sesshomaru, how we can be together forever…I don't love you…" Her voice was strangely quiet as she looked at him shyly. The youkai by her side growled: "Are you challenging this Sesshomaru again, woman?" After all, he was so tired. _With all her challenges and needs, this onna is going to kill this Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru just finished to chaise and then please her, what wasn't so easy in the first place, and now she wants love?_ Sesshomaru growled again and looked at his mate. She curled up on his lap like a little cat and smiled gently at him. She looked so lovely…

He relaxed and touched softly her hair. _Well, _he thought, _if she wants love, this Sesshomaru will conquer this challenge too._

_After all, eternity can wait._

OoOoo

FIN

ooOoo

And how did you like it?


End file.
